Jewelpet: Episode List
1- "kirakira ☆ houseki ga futte kita" ("Sparkle Sparkle ☆ - Here Comes The Jewel") (キラキラ☆宝石が降ってきた) Airdate: April 5, 2009 It's Cleaning Day in Jewel Land and the Jewelpets have to be turned into Jewel Charms for them to rest in the Dream Forest while the town is being cleaned. A Rabbit Jewelpet named Ruby wanders off while the pets are turned into jewels. However, during the pelican's delivery, a strange gust of wind blew him away, causing the Jewel Charms scattered into the Human World. For Ruby's punishment, she must get all the scattered jewel charms back or she can't return to Jewel Land. Meanwhile, a girl named Kougyoku Rinko finds Ruby's Charm and informed her friend. The next day, she and her friend goes to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. Rinko tries to use Ruby's courage magic which doesn't work well and causes an explosion. Then Rinko faces her fear of talking to a big crowd. 2- "dokidoki ♡ kokuhaku shitaino" ("Throb Throb ♡ - I Want To Confess") (ドキドキ♡告白したいの) Airdate: April 12, 2009 Both Ruby and Rinko learned that Minami can't seem to confess to Miyamato. Later when she is crying about this fact Garnet's Jewel Charm appears and they turn her back into a pet. She refuses to use her love magic for Minami because she was sweaty and runs away. Rinko, Ruby and Minami decides to search for her and finds her. In persuation to make Garnet use her magic, Minami took her back to her home and she sees Minami's room covered in pink. In agreement, Garnet uses her magic and Miyamato comes and eats onokoyami. 3- "baibai ( >_< ) arisugawa san" ("Bye Bye ( >_< ) - Arisugawa-san") (バイバイ（>_<）有栖川さん) Airdate: April 19, 2009 Rinko and Minami comfront Arisugawa Aoi, a fellow classmate who comes from a family with wealth. Much to the unknown to them, Aoi doesn't like being the center of attention because she's rich, and doesn't have real friends. Rinko attempts to be friends with her to make her feel better, however, everything go wrong when Ruby and Garnet scatter around the mansion to find their best friend's Jewel Charm, Sapphie. They're thrown out of the mansion, with Aoi believing that Rinko didn't really want to be friends. At school, Rinko is informed that Aoi will transfer schools from Japan to England, living there permanently. They escape school with Tatewaki's guidance to prevent Aoi from leaving. As they made it to the airport, Rinko tries to tell Arisugawa that she wants to be friends, and Sapphie's Jewel Charm appears as they shake hands. Sapphie does her spell, only to twist the plot with Aoi's best friend, to burst beetween them. Weeks after, it's revealed that Aoi just went to England to stay with her friend for a while, and so the friendship beetween the three started. 4- "tsurutsuru ♡ aijou ippai" ("Sip Sip ♡ - Full of Love") (ツルツル♡愛情いっぱい) Airdate: April 26, 2009 Rinko, Minami and Aoi visit one of their classmate's, Rako, restaurant owned by her father. The night after, Diana, a cat Jewelpet who wields Dark Magic, puts a spell on their store to make people stay away. A day later at school, the three notice Rako sitting alone on her desk, and ask her what's the matter. She tells them that her father's restaurant turned empty, because people were disgusted completely with the menu's ramen. They try to make a different recipe, but it was a failure. They try to fix up things by visiting. No matter how they try, the ramen still has an awful taste. Suddenly, the restaurant is under hostage by Diana's trio, but their own plan backfires as they try to attack, fleeing by themeselves. Rako's father realises that the ramen was dedicated to her deceased mother, who loved them both her and her father. Her feelings summoned Rin's Jewel Charm, who's not willing to help if they make her laugh. Rako makes a random sketch, and Rin bursts in laughter, and so does her spell. Everything went back to normal, but little do everyone know, that Diana, has a plan to destroy the world. 5- "meramera! sawayaka kenpō" ("Burn Burn! Refreshing Swordsmanship") (メラメラ！さわやか剣法) Airdate: May 3, 2009 6- "chikichiki! kutō no kettō" ("Chitty Chitty! Duel at the Pier") (チキチキ！埠頭の決闘) Airdate: May 10, 2009 7- "mukimuki! nanatsu no kizu o motsu shitsuji" ("Muki Muki! Servant of Seven Wounds") (ムキムキ！七つの傷を持つ執事) Airdate: May 3, 2009 8- "atsuatsu ♡ rinko no namida wa emerarudo" ("Atsu Atsu ♡ - Rinko's Emerald Tears") (アツアツ♡りんこの涙はエメラルド) Airdate: May 24, 2009 9- "puripuri bu Tsukushi ku naritai no" ("Puri Puri - You want to be active") (プリプリ ブつくしくなりたいの) Airdate: May 31, 2009 10- "paopao! tsuinzu adobenchā" ("Pao Pao! Twins Adventure (Safari So Good)") (パオパオ！ツインズ・アドベンチャー) Airdate: June 7, 2009 11- "ikeike! sōri daijin shuseki hishokan Tatewaki Keigo" ("Ike! Ike! Prime Minister Secretary Keigo Tatewaki") (イケイケ！総理大臣主席秘書官帯刀啓吾) Airdate: June 14, 2009 12- "damedame ( T_T ) yume o nakushita ōji-sama" ("No No ( T_T ) - The Prince who Lost his Dream") (ダメダメ（T_T）夢をなくした王子様) Airdate: June 21, 2009 13- "majimaji!? taitō no kanojo wa rinko?" ("Maji Maji!? Rinko is Taitou's Girl?") (マジマジ!?帯刀の彼女はりんこ？) Airdate: June 28, 2009 14- "moshimoshi ? daiana itte nanimono!?" ("Hello Hello? Who is Diana?") (モシモシ？ダイアナって何者!?) Airdate: July 5, 2009 15- "dana dana ! moderu no kare ni ae ruka na !?" ("Dana Dana! Model, Can you meet him!?") (だナだナ！モデルの彼に会えるかナ!?) Airdate: July 12, 2009 16- "karikari ! kinīranai tenkōsei" ("Kari Kari! Don't like the Transfer Student") (カリカリ！気にいらない転校生) Airdate: July 19, 2009 17- "dokodoko ? daiana o mitsukedase" ("Doko Doko? Discover Diana") (ドコドコ？ダイアナを見つけ出せ) Airdate: July 26, 2009 18- "wakuwaku ! juerurando de natsuyasumi" ("Waku Waku! Jewel Land Summer Vacation") (ワクワク！ジュエルランドで夏休み) Airdate: August 2, 2009 19- "minimini ! daiana to hābu-dan" )"Mini Mini! Diana and the Herb Thieves" (ミニミニ！ダイアナとハーブ団) Airdate: August 9, 2009 20- "pichipichi ♡ rabubīchi dai sakusen" ("Pichi Pichi! ♡ - Operation Love Beach") (ピチピチ♡ラブビーチ大作戦) Airdate: August 16, 2009 21- "oraora ! abarenbō densetsu" ("Ora Ora! Tearaway Past") (オラオラ！暴れん坊伝説) Airdate: August 23, 2009 22- "bachibachi ☆ rinko vs akira" ("Bachi Bachi☆ - Rinko VS Akira") (バチバチ☆りんこvs晃) Airdate: August 30, 2009 23- "areare ? Doko e itta no rubī!?" ("Are Are? Where did you go Ruby!?") (アレアレ？どこへ行ったのルビー!?) Airdate: September 6, 2009 24- "naninani ? juerusutekki!?" ("What What? Jewel Stick!?") (ナニナニ？ジュエルステッキ!?) Airdate: September 13, 2009 25- "yadayada ! nerawa reta jueru techō" ("Yada Yada! Aimed Jewel Pocketbook") (ヤダヤダ！ねらわれたジュエル手帳) Airdate: September 20, 2009 26- "purupuru ! rinkono mirakurupawā" ("Puru Puru! Rinko's Miracle Power") (プルプル！りんこのミラクルパワー) Airdate: September 27, 2009 27- "norinori ! juerurando de o benkyō" ("Nori Nori! Studying in Jewel Land") (ノリノリ！ジュエルランドでお勉強) Airdate: October 4, 2009 28- "sukisuki ♡ Rinko no ōji-sama" ("Love Love ♡ - Rinko's Prince") (スキスキ♡りんこの王子様) Airdate: October 11, 2009 29- "yabayaba !? daiana ga fukkatsu" ("Chancy Chancy!? Diana's Revival") (ヤバヤバ!?ダイアナが復活) Airdate: October 18, 2009 30- "kurukuru ( @_@ ) kaitensushi ga seishi suru hi" ("Kuru Kuru ( @_@ ) - Day when Sushi Belt stood still") (クルクル（@_@）回転寿司が静止する日) Airdate: October 25, 2009 31- "shikushiku ( ;_; ) ojōsama wa yakubyōgami" ("Shiku Shiku ( ;_; ) - Epidemic god Senorita") (シクシク（;_;）お嬢様は疫病神) Airdate: November 1, 2009 32- "meramera ! daiana to saishū kessen" ("Mera Mera! Diana's Final Battle") (メラメラ！ダイアナと最終決戦) Airdate: November 8, 2009 33- "detadeta ! Aratana teki dian" ("Deta Deta! New Enemy, Dian") (デタデタ！新たな敵ディアン) Airdate: November 15, 2009 34- "haihai ! Akachan dai bōsō" ("Hai Hai! The Big Baby Runaway") (ハイハイ！赤ちゃん大暴走) Airdate: November 22, 2009 35- "dasudasu ! Kingu kokoro no tabi" ("Dasu Dasu! King's Traveling Heart") (ダスダス！キング心の旅) Airdate: November 29, 2009 36- "kitakita （ﾟ∀ﾟ） Rinko no ōji-sama!?" ("Kita Kita （ﾟ∀ﾟ） - Rinko's Prince!?") (キタキタ（ﾟ∀ﾟ）りんこの王子様!?) Airdate: December 6, 2009 37- "ufuufu ♡ shinzou nin musume ninkikyuujoushou" ("Ufu Ufu ♡ - New Three-Person Daughter Popularity Zoom") (うふうふ♡新三人娘人気急上昇) Airdate: December 13, 2009 38- "merimeri ☆ santa ga machi niyattekita" ("Merry Merry ☆ - Santa Comes to Town") (メリメリ☆サンタが街にやってきた) Airdate: December 20, 2009 39- "babubabu ! juerupetto tanjō" ("Babu Babu! A Jewelpet is Born") (バブバブ！ジュエルペット誕生) Airdate: December 27, 2009 40- "ukiuki !? happī hatsuyume ōsōdō" ("Uki Uki!? Happy New Year Mayhem") (ウキウキ!?ハッピー初夢大騒動) Airdate: January 3, 2010 41- "meromero ♡ hakuba ni notta ōji-sama" ("Mero Mero ♡ - Prince who Rid on the White Horse") (メロメロ♡白馬に乗った王子様) Airdate: January 10, 2010 42- "buruburu ! gakkō no kaidan" ("Buru buru! School Ghost") (ブルブル！学校の怪談) Airdate: January 17, 2010 43- "orooro ! majo-tachi no shiren" ("Oro Oro! The Trial of Witches") (オロオロ！魔女たちの試練) Airdate: January 24, 2010 44- "harahara ! kyō ga jinrui saigo no hi?" ("Hara Hara! Today is the Last Day of Humanity?") (ハラハラ！今日が人類最後の日？) Airdate: January 31, 2010 45- "iyaiya ! min'na kingu ni na~tsu chatta" ("Iya Iya! All have Become Kings") (イヤイヤ！みんなキングになっちゃった) Airdate: February 7, 2010 46- "raburabu !? barentainmajikku" ("Love Love!? Valentine Magic") (ラブラブ!?バレンタインマジック) Airdate: February 14, 2010 47- "ageage ! puropōzu dai sakusen" ("Age Age! Operation Proposal") (アゲアゲ！プロポーズ大作戦) Airdate: February 21, 2010 48- "uruuru （;Д;） kanashimi no kekkonshiki" ("Uru Uru （;Д;） - Wedding of Sorrow") (ウルウル（;Д;）悲しみの結婚式) Airdate: March 7, 2010 49- "biribiri ! deian VS yonin no majo" ("Biri Biri! Dian VS The Four Witches") (ビリビリ！ディアンVS四人の魔女) Airdate: March 14, 2010 50- "furefure ! hanarete ite mo kokoro wa issho" ("Fure Fure! Were together even out hearts are away") (フレフレ！離れていても心は一緒) Airdate: March 21, 2010 51- "buibui V (＾∇＾) V Kaettekita aitsu-ra" ("Bui Bui V(＾∇＾)V - They Come Back") (ブイブイV(＾∇＾)V帰ってきたアイツら) Airdate: March 22, 2010 52- "kisukisu ♡ juerupetto wa tomodachi" ("Kiss Kiss ♡ - Jewelpets are Friends") (キスキス♡ジュエルペットは友達) Airdate: March 28, 2010 Category:Jewelpet Page